Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times -55\% \times \dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times 100\% = -20\%$ $ \dfrac{1}{4} \times 100\% = 25\%$ Now we have: $ -20\% \times -55\% \times 25\% = {?} $ $ -20\% \times -55\% \times 25\% = 2.75 \% $